1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of device manufacturing. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an improved method and apparatus for holding multiple substrates during ion implantation or other substrate processing steps.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Attempts have been made to automate the handling and transfer of thin substrates during ion implantation, sputter coating and other processes both for preventing contamination, abrasion or damage to the substrates and for achieving a high throughput in terms of the number of substrates processed per unit time. Often, substrate cassettes are provided to hold a plurality of discs in vertically facing alignment.
An automated substrate transfer system may be used to remove substrates from the cassette and to place the cassette in a container for transfer to a processing chamber where one or more deposition, implantation or other treatment processes can be performed. A problem with current substrate transfer containers is that they typically contact a portion of the substrate face. This is undesirable because substrate face damage can occur.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for carrying substrates from a cassette to a processing chamber. The system and method should provide consistent and reliable engagement of a substrate to minimize the chance for damage to occur to the substrate, either through dropping, through contact with of the substrate face, or through engagement with other substrates.